Definitely
by ZBBZL
Summary: "Maybe it thrills her. Maybe. No, definitely." KD. Little piece inspired by pictures from the set of Season 4


_Title: **Definitely**_  
_Timeline: Set somewhere in Season 4_

_This goes for Jess who is crazy enough to have read this, and enjoyed it. Hope you all will, too. :)_

* * *

"God, I love this job," Deeks hums quietly as he's sprawled on his back all across his towel, feet dangling off, toes sinking in the warm sand. One arm is tucked behind his head as a pillow as the fingers of his free hand sift through the silky brown waves falling on his chest, his partner's head resting there.

Kensi shakes her head, more amused now than annoyed – and, besides, she knows that telling him to back off will only make him cheesier, and she does _not_ want that. So, she goes with the soft brushing of his fingers, the light massaging of her scalp and his weird obsession over curling one tip around a strand of hair endlessly. "Course you do," she chuckles, turning a page of her book. "You're paid to rest your lazy butt at the beach all day long. Isn't this your idea of perfect bliss ?"

"Hey now," Deeks sighs, a smirk tugging at his lips. "The beach is great, yeah. Gulls are coming, the waves will be wicked within the next couple hours. It's sunny and warm, everything's peaceful for once. And…" He trails his fingers down her jaw line, gently tapping her nose before settling a single tip on her lips. "I have the prettiest girl with me. Now _that_ is my idea of heaven on earth, my little mermaid."

Kensi contemplates biting his finger, but quickly forgets about it, certain that Deeks would see this as another proof that she _desperately_ wants him – _as if_. Instead, she swats his hand away, and tilts her face to him; her current position, lying sideways from him, her head resting on his chest, is far too soothing and damn _exquisite_ for her to gather the strength to hit him real hard. She feels his every breath as his chest rises and heaves down underneath her, and every now and then, fingers lose themselves in the curls framing her face, sending tingles through her entire body.

She blames it on the sun, shining and glowing high in the perfect sky, responsible for the heavy heat coiling low in her belly as she imagines being pressed against the sand, her partner's body pinning her between hard muscles and the soft bed of sand and shells. The book she's reading – and literally getting engrossed into, which both surprises her just as much as it makes the fantasy all the more desperate – doesn't quite help her as the silly, corny heroine is being all excited and annoyingly giddy over the guy who should be kissing her any second now.

Oh, how she hopes Deeks hasn't been reading over her shoulder from where he is, or she will have to bear with endless teasing from the entire team, as he would tell them for sure.

Kensi lifts her arm, bringing it behind her head as if to caress his sides. She moves her fingers slowly at first, indeed grazing his skin softly, and then, she digs her nails in his flesh. _Hard_. "Don't call me that, _Alex_," she says sweetly as he hisses in pain, trying to muffle the sound by pressing his lips in a thin line. "Lt. Abrams is still trying to choke the poor girl to death with his tongue, deal will probably not go down today."

Deeks cranes his neck to follow Kensi's (_Judy's_ ) gaze, and his eyes fall upon their suspect lost in the throes of indecency with a seriously hot mermaid of his own – as he's been doing for the last half hour. Day three of their surveillance is going just as smoothly as the previous ones, resulting in them lazing around most of the day, much to Sam and Callen's annoyance. It's not like watching this guy make out is any fun, _but_, Deeks has to admit that getting to spend the day at the beach, enjoying the Indian summer with a pliant, loving Kensi wrapped in his arms in the _sexiest_ bikini ever, well… _This_ makes him particularly happy to be paired up with her and not Sam, for instance.

"Gives you ideas, honey ?" he almost slurs, knowing that the punch he would usually get for this won't happen. Kensi replies with a loud sigh and her eyes never leave her page. "What's this book about, anyway ?" he asks, genuinely wondering. "You haven't put it down in hours."

"It's nothing," Kensi says, her tone dreamy. She blushes softly, her eyes roaming with delight on the words, the building anticipation sparking a flame within her as faces get closer, breaths mingling as lips are about to touch. "Just chick lit, no actual plot. Lots of feelings."

"_Feelings_ ?" Deeks muses, smiling. He straightens and sits up, braced on his elbows, and Kensi mirrors him, leaning her back against his bent knees. "Never pegged you as the romantic girl, baby. Are they as crazy in love as us ?"

The pink on her cheeks goes red, and she damn well knows Deeks can read her struggle all over her face. "You're just crazy," she huffs.

Deeks laughs, and a devious grin spreads on his lips. She really just _gave_ him that one, so easily he _can't_ let it go. "And you're in love with me. See ? We're meant to be, we complement each other." He sees her gasp, and just about to retort with an insult, so he reminds her of her cover with a quiet, low murmur of her name. "_Judy_."

Kensi glares at him, and after marking her page with a piece of paper – Deeks smiles upon seeing it's one of his detective's card, and the memory of his deliciously angry partner ripping all of his during one of her scary temper tantrum only makes the grin grow wider – she sets the book aside. She immediately regrets it when her eyes settle on the couple tangled in each other – they really are disgusting. There's making out and _making out,_ she thinks, and those are seriously bordering on exhibitionism.

Deeks makes a gagging noise, and she turns her attention back to him. "I'd rather be blind," he explains, lazily waving his hand in their direction. And then, he opens his arms to her, and reaches forward, wrapping his fingers around her elbow and wrist. "Come here, naptime for your sweet, innocent eyes. You shouldn't watch this any longer."

She meets his eyes, playful blue staring back at her, amusement there along with this excitement that hasn't left them for the past three days, back to when Callen told them they'd be heading to the beach. It had killed Callen to basically send them for hours or days of _fun_, knowing that Deeks loved the beach like a little kid with Disney Land. And, as the guys were sulking and Kensi already knew that her goofy partner would make the most of the situation to sneak in a surf or put sunscreen on her, Deeks had been the only one happy and _gloating_ in the bullpen.

Kensi cocks an eyebrow at him, but it only makes him tug at her wrist to bring her to him. Reluctantly – or so she tries to make it seem – she lets him pull her flush against his body, and he lies back down on the sand as she tumbles over him on her knees and stomach, her arms stretched by his head. She lets out a loud, annoyed sigh and shifts against him, curling her body to his; she lays her head on the arm he extended for her, practically on his shoulder, and rolls on her back, yet leaving no inch between them as their chest and hip and leg touch. She looks up at the stripped blue and yellow beach umbrella protecting them from the early afternoon sun, and her voice is just barely above a whisper when she speaks. "Not all couples are this cuddly, you know ?" She tries to sound pissed, but even she knows she's miserably failing.

"I think Lt. Abrams begs to differ," he laughs quietly in her ear, his lips dancing somewhere in the mess of dark curls. "Besides, you _love_ it."

Kensi snorts, but doesn't reply. She knows when she has lost a battle, and she's already gathering her strength for the next – she _will_ win, there's no way she lets Deeks get away with this silly, cheesy act he's put up, playing the card of the cuddly, loving couple enjoying the beach and the warmth of each other's body. _Three_ days that this has been going on, _for God's sakes_: three days of daring, venturing fingers touching her in places she would shoot him for were she herself and not giggly, girly Judy; three days of sickeningly sweet pet names and hand-holding and sharing of the ice-cream and candy.

_At the beach_.

Hardly wearing any clothes, the toned, taut muscles of Deeks on display all day long. When he comes out of the water, dripping wet, droplets rolling down his hair to the length of his lean body, disappearing under the waistband of those board shorts that _still_ cover _too much_. When he pulls her into his arms and lifts her off the ground, swirling her around and laughing. When, ignoring her protests and threats of body harm, he towel dries her, pressing her close, trying to warm her.

She hates it, _obviously_.

Deeks' arm hugging her neck lowers down, and he traces her shoulder and arm with gentle fingers. "Let's save the ridiculous denial, my sweet," he teases, and even though Kensi refuses to look at him, she knows that the only ridiculous thing right now has to be the stupid smirk on his face. "It's not like the guy is going anywhere, as long as he's playing the octopus with Blondie. If he moves, we'll move. In the meantime…"

Deeks hums happily again and lets his eyes flutter slowly close. After a minute of silence, Kensi looks up, and rolls her eyes. She pats his chest, a tiny less roughly than what badass Blye would do. "Because we're at the beach, doesn't mean that this is vacation time. We're supposed to watch, not nap! You're _so_ unprofessional; I don't even understand how you can still have a job!"

"Because Hetty knows you'd be lost without me," he replies quietly. "Look, if you wanna throw up because of the yucky overload over there, be my guest," Deeks mocks, "But then turn around on your other side. I can't watch them anymore, not even for a second. Our job is to check if Lt. Abrams comes in contact with anyone he shouldn't, and then arrest the both of them when that happens. Even if the guy is disgusting beyond infinity, it's still his right to have a bit of fun. And it is my right and _duty_ to want to preserve both my sanity and yours by not looking at that display of adult material."

Against her own will, Kensi laughs – a tiny, girly laugh that solely belongs to her, and not Judy, much to her own surprise. "You know what ?" she asks, tilting her face to him, her nose rubbing against his scruffy jaw. "I _would_ fall just a tiny bit in love with you if you could pull out your gun, yell _LAPD_ and arrest them right now for public indecency."

"Oh. _Oh_," he repeats, turning and lowering his head to her, and their noses bump. "I knew it! _Princess_ digs the cop thing, too! You just had to ask it, you know, if you wanted the cuffs so badly."

"You're lucky I can't slap you," Kensi whispers, her tone and gaze deadly, her breath tickling him – and only now does she realize that their faces are so close, there's only an inch between their mouths.

Suddenly, the closeness is too much – the heat, oh God, the heat is _intoxicating_. The warmth of his breath and skin, the dear scent of ocean and salt and sun and _Deeks_ wrapping around her, the softness of his fingers on her… Seriously, why would a bad guy who is suspected of selling highly secret intel to foreign intelligence services spend so much time sunbathing at the beach ? To _torture_ her and her self-control, she assumes. It's the only possible explanation, really, because it's been three days they've spent here, three days playing the loving couple with no care in the world, all because of one tip they got about Lt. Abrams and an upcoming meeting at the beach. And indeed the guy does spend his days here, and if they did see him talk with someone they have identified as working for the Israeli agency on their first day of surveillance, things have been quiet ever since.

And _quiet_ with Lt. Kyle Abrams involves lots of tongue and hands, and a blonde bimbo in a skimpy bikini.

Kensi buries her face in the crook of his neck, forcing him to look away. It's one thing to die from the sensory overload of the feel of his skin and the scent of him, but it's still better than staring into those bright blue eyes of his, their noses touching and their lips… She could almost feel the taste of him on hers in the little space in between. She rolls on her side, snuggling to him, and tucks one hand between her body and his as she drapes her free arm lazily across his chest. "Can't they get a room ?" she sighs.

"_Hey Jude_, now you just sound jealous you're not getting any," Deeks teases her, the sound of his laugh reverberating against the top of her head where it goes lost in her curls. She feels it, too, as his chest shakes from the roar of laughter, delivered right in her ear resting on his skin. "Venice beach is a romantic place, after all."

"Venice, in _Italy_, is a romantic place. _Here_ ? Not so much," Kensi snorts.

"Oh my God," Deeks squeals in a high-pitched tone. "Don't tell me you've _never_ done it on a beach ? Your private times _do_ really need some spicing up, Princess." She digs her nails in his hip, and his laughter dies. "Okay, okay, no judgment," he surrenders, mentally asking God why his partner has to be so _rough_. "Seriously though, aren't women supposed to be romantic creatures ? Dinner and champagne and a blanket on the beach under the moon, isn't that a sure way to get into your bikini bottoms ?"

Kensi's eyes widen, and she pushes away from him, sitting back on the sand. One quick look at their suspect tells her he's still there and _busy_, and she wishes she could be anywhere but here. Deeks stays right where he is, the perfect picture of contentment as he lies there, using both his arm and their jackets as a pillow, his free hand reaching out to lay on her hip, a mischievous gleam sparkling in his eyes. "Oh, come on, honey. I didn't want to offend you, my blushing little dolphin," he says, just loud enough to justify her sudden ire to prying eyes and ears. "I just never expected _you_ to be _shy_. I thought you'd love the _thrill_."

"Oh, I love that," she says simply, turning away from him and staring at the ocean. She knows his eyes are glued on her now, and she can almost hear the furious beat of his heart at her words and the promises they hold. "You know that. I'm just not that much fond of sand getting _everywhere_… "

She hears him gulp hard, and although she knows this conversation (along with all the totally _inappropriate_ touching) is seriously bordering on awkward and out of line, Kensi can't quite find it in her to stop. Her pride is cut to the quick; twice now has Deeks doubted and outright mocked her about her prowess, and that annoys the hell out of her – _this_ only, not the fact that she wants him to _know_ that she can be sexy and wild in the bedroom, or anyplace else, for that matter.

"But, it's just a little flaw in the plan," he starts when he finds his voice again. He pauses, and his silence earns him just what he wanted: Kensi turns back to face him, hands tucked in the sand in front of her, knees bent toward him. "I can take care of that, you know. A nice, long shower, my hands on you, washing all the sand away…"

"I don't see why you insist so much," she replies, trying to warn him that he's pushing too much. "Are you bored with me ?" she pouts, and aims to reach for her shoes. "If so, I'm just gonna find someone else who doesn't call me lame or boring."

She gets up, and even before she can make a step, Deeks is on her – _literally on her_, moving faster than she's ever seen him, fast enough for Kensi to be totally unable to resist it when his hands grab at the back of her knees, and an arm snakes around her back to ease her fall down to the sand. And then, he's all around her, his scent, his warmth, his body pressed on top of hers as he's bracing his weight with one hand around her head, the other by her side, his legs stretched by her on the sand. "You're not going anywhere, with anyone."

She hates the feeling nearly as much as she craves for _more_. More of him, right now, right this instant. Kensi struggles and fights him, _though_; she _has_ to. She tries to push him away with her hands on his chest, but he doesn't move; Deeks just merely laughs, and nothing seems to make him retreat, not even the low, almost desperate plea escaping her lips, his name, breathy and torn. "_Deeks_…"

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi," he repeats her name, savoring it, as he licks his lips. He's so close to her, hovering over her, almost no space between them, that she knows that she would just need to crane her neck up to connect their lips – something she _can't_ want. "You don't get to start a conversation and then play the prude. We both know you're not."

"Stop calling me chicken, then," she pants, as she grazes her nails against his chest – _naked_ chest, oh God. Naked chest pressed against hers, barely covered by the thin fabric of her bikini top. She doesn't let her mind wander on the fact that it's definitely _not_ the only barely dressed parts of them in contact. "Let go of me, people are starting to stare at us."

It's a lie. Her mismatched, desire-laden eyes are so focused on him she can't see anything else _but him_. Deeks doesn't fall in the trap and doesn't look around. But, he plays along. "Oh yeah ? Well, I guess that _Alex_ should make the most of the situation, then, and kiss his beautiful, blushing _Judy_, right ? That's what people should expect, huh ?" He leans down, and nuzzles his nose against hers. "We gotta sell the cover, Princess."

He stills, though, just staring in her eyes. She is _gorgeous_, particularly like this, all flushed and tousled underneath him. And it's this soft blush, the fierce shade of pink on her skin that makes her all the more stunning. _His_ badass, fiery Kensi is blushing because her little game got out of hand and backfired on her, and Deeks _loves_ that. Loves the way her chest is rising up fast with every sharp breath, loves the way she always thinks she's the one leading the dance, when _he_ can turn the tables on her so easily.

He won't kiss her. He values his life, and he knows she will retaliate the second she can – and it _will_ hurt, badly. And, besides, he doesn't want to kiss her _like that_; well, if he _ever_ were somehow lucky enough to have her spend the day at the beach with him, he totally would. But, right now, as fun as these last days have been, there's still a job to do, and they're still this cute couple that does _not_ exist.

"I – I think we're pretty good at _pretending_ to be in love," Kensi mumbles, and he grins. "We have nothing to _prove_. Now, let go, I mean it," she tries to threaten.

"Hey now, _that's_ something you would have never said months ago. Because of that, I will let you go. But…" He pauses, and she sighs in exasperation. "Not before you admit that it's because you like this – playing the young, hip couple with _me_."

_Never_. Not in a billion years will Kensi admit this – it's a _lie_, and Kensi Blye loathes lying. She hates her current position because she can't aim at him with her knee, and right now, she sees no other way out of this. She can't slap him or really punch him, because a fight between the lovebirds would attract attention on them, when they've tried to pass as just another couple among so many others. So far, they're both sure that Kyle Abrams hasn't spotted them, and the outcome of the op _depends_ on this.

She finds a way out – _for now_. "We didn't take Monty with us, no hip couple without their rescue dog, you know that."

She is so _absurd_ – he finds that _adorable_. "Say it. Or I'm not buying you any ice-cream."

"Okay. But know that I will kill you. _I will_." She doesn't even remember what he wants her to say. The longer he stays on top of her, the deeper the haze blurring her vision and her mind intensifies. He has to see her struggle written all over her face, and he enjoys every single second of it. Her threats don't even seem to unsettle him.

When did that happen ? When did Deeks stop fearing her, and become this bold ? She would have never said months ago that they looked good together. He would have never _dared_ to touch her like this before; but, Kensi knew that the three weeks they had spent as Justin and Melissa Waring had made the lines even blurrier between them, the boundaries she insisted so much on drawing, having quickly disappeared to near none. Months ago, she would have never let her guard down long enough for him to pin her down.

But then again, months ago she would have never allowed herself to _enjoy_ it.

And this is the only reason why he isn't crying, curled up in a ball by now. Because it feels so _damn_ good Kensi can't even find it in her to fight – she's annoyed, she's pissed, she wants him to shut up, but above all, she wants him above and around her like she's wanted him to be for longer than she is comfortable with, and right now, she has him exactly where she wants him.

Wait ? She's pretty sure she wanted him as far away as possible barely minutes ago. She's so confused right now, and _this_ at least Kensi knows she hates. No matter how good it feels to have Deeks so close, she hates the confusion, and the amount of emotions assaulting her right now.

"Wait, what ?" she finally snaps, sort of realizing what he told her, all of a sudden. "Ice-cream ? You're blackmailing me with ice-cream ? Are you crazy ?"

"I know _you_, darling. You want the ice-cream, and you're not going to let a dumb thing like pride get in the way of your ravenous appetite." He smirks, particularly when he notices she has stopped fighting, and that her hands have lost their way somewhere around his hips – no way it's her thumb hooking in the hem of his shorts that he can feel, right ? "I can make you beg for it, you know. But I'm just asking you to say one little thing to make your sexy boyfriend happy. That's not much, huh ?"

What is it that he wants her to say, she doesn't remember, and she doesn't care. She's not going to say she loves him or wants to be his forever. God, _no_. She will kill him once she's done eating her ice-cream, anyway. She will, really; she can't let Deeks think that he can get away with his little stunt, safe and unharmed. Kensi doesn't know yet what she's going to do to him, but it definitely won't be pretty.

There's this little voice in her head that wants to be heard, and says she could just shut him up with a kiss, an efficient way to prove her point: she _can_ be sexy and wild. The rational part of her brain quickly joins to tell her this won't help her prove she _doesn't_ like being pinned underneath his body.

Oh, life and choices.

Her voice is clear and taunting when she finds it again, as a devious plan forms in her head. "You know what ? If you let go of me and buy me ice-cream, I'll give you what you want." Deeks cocks an eyebrow at her, and opens his mouth, something kinky and witty ready to burst out. She doesn't let him. "You will never bring this up again, Deeks," she whispers. "_Ever_. It's a one-time thing, okay ?"

"Just tell me what you want so badly, hun bun."

She pinches the sensitive skin by his hip, and he trembles just a tiny bit – he's been bracing his weight over her for like, _forever_, and this freaking hurts, for God's sakes. "You and me, out in the ocean. I will _let_ you teach _me_ how to surf. Happy now ? You, Great Master of the Wave, will get to _teach_ me something. And I won't mock or complain. But, you have to let go if you want this."

She knows she has him trapped. Deeks has been whining about surfing for three days, and she has always denied him; they had to be ready to leave the beach quickly to follow their suspect, and if a quick swim was okay, surfing was an entire other story. But… If that could get her out of saying she somehow liked him, then, Kensi would do almost anything.

"Just so we're clear," Deeks starts, narrowing his eyes, clearly not trusting her – that stung, just a tiny bit. "I buy you ice-cream, and I can take you out ?"

"In the ocean."

"You know what I meant."

He thinks about it for a second, pondering on what he wants the most – Kensi squirming underneath him feels oh so good, but Kensi out there with him… The ocean is his, it's his territory. Out there, she will be a guest in his world; he will get to be the one in _control_. Kensi will have to listen to him and do as he says, and that's something that _never_ happens.

Kensi being a quivering mess, all hot and bothered, well… He's sure he's on the right way to get there, anyway. So, he releases her. He's up on his feet in no second, holding out his hand to her.

Kensi stares at his hand, and at his face. She has always admired how quickly he could bounce back in track; there's no awkwardness nor cockiness on his features, he's only smiling at her, those gorgeous ocean blue orbs of his gleaming with the joy that she giving into what _he_ wants for once brings him.

It's not like she doesn't want to know the thrill of surfing. And, that makes it somehow okay to let him be in control. That makes it okay to give in. Hell, it's still better than talking about _feelings_.

She finally takes the hand he offers, and lets him drag her to her feet. She realizes it's also something she would have never let him do months ago.

And, as he drops a little kiss on her nose, wiping away ice-cream, calling her _his_ Piglet, Kensi soon realizes that there probably will be lots of things she would have never done, that she will now do for him – because of him.

And, hell, she doesn't care in the slightest.

Maybe it thrills her.

Maybe.

No, definitely.


End file.
